5 Kisses
by spoodle monkey
Summary: MorganRossi Slash 5 Kisses Rated for some mature content


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own

A/N- Spoilers on and off for the series. Mostly a spoiler that Jordan exists? So...not really any spoilers at all...

* * *

Morgan knows he's drunk; he's been drunk before obviously which how he can tell. Unfortunately they're also in the middle of a case and he could probably be fired for this. He doesn't care though; he's happily buzzed, all the edges have melted together. It helps him forget, helps him get rid of the memories of finding yet another little girl and having to tell the parents. He's not sure how much more he can take.

He lifts the cool glass to his lips, and then frowns into it when nothing comes out. He needs another.

Morgan lifts his hand to wave down the bar tender and nearly topples off his stool. He really has had a lot to drink; he normally holds his liquor very well.

Someone wraps an arm around his waist, steadying him, and then moves away and onto the stool next to his.

"Hey Rossi." He smiles happily at the older man, secretly glad for the company. Rossi studies him levelly; the suit jacket from earlier in the day missing and the man still looks professional. "Want a drink?"

"I think you've had enough." Rossi signals the bartender and Morgan's new drink doesn't make it to him. He frowns feeling the happy edges begin to slip away, he wants them back. "Come on, we have a big day tomorrow."

Rossi slips an arm around his waist again and pulls him from the stool. His legs don't appear to want to work at first as he stumbles sideways, leaning heavily on the older man. He can feel muscles flexing underneath the dress shirt as his teammate struggles to hold him up.

Morgan's not sure how it happens but they somehow make it through the lobby and upstairs to his room without running into any members of their team or tripping over anything major.

Rossi thankfully leaves the lights off and the hotel bed looks incredibly comfortable. The clock next to the bed helpfully informs him that it is well after midnight.

"Into bed." Rossi orders and Morgan complies slowly, sinking into the soft mattress. "I won't mention this to Hotch but you're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning."

He feels like he should thank Rossi somehow before he passes out. So he grabs the older man, pulls him down and kisses him. It's not much, Morgan nearly misses but it's still great.

Rossi straightens up, looking shocked and then is gone and Morgan falls asleep.

DI

The adrenaline is still pumping through his veins as they gather around the burning building they had been in moments before. Morgan can hear sirens in the background growing louder as they come closer. He feels gritty and knows he's in desperate need of a shower now.

The flames lick higher lighting up the darkening sky. Reid is seated in the SUV with the door open, Hotch talking quietly to him; the explosion had been a near miss.

Morgan's heart is pumping erratically in his chest. He needs to move, to do something. He needs to work off the adrenaline.

The second SUV pulls up and Rossi and the girls jump out with one of the local detectives.

Morgan ignores the others and heads straight for Rossi, grabbing the older mans arm and leading him out of sight and around the van. The others know what he's up to or at least suspect, but the local LEO's don't need to know.

He shoves Rossi up against the van and promptly molds himself against the others body. He inserts a knee between Rossi's legs and leans in even further until they're basically one person and kisses him- hard and fast and dirty. They don't have time for anything else, not at the moment, not with the emergency vehicles pulling into the lot.

Rossi returns the kiss with a hint of desperation, tongues sucking, teeth clashing. A groan escapes him as a hand slips down to rub him through his pants. Adrenaline is fueling them, pushing them farther as for a moment they let go, rut against each other.

They'll have to wait till later.

A noise of protest escapes the other man when Morgan pulls back, albeit reluctantly.

Flashing lights light up the area and they're back to work.

DI

Their job has its risks. They all know this going in. It's their job to track down some of the vilest creatures in the country, there's always the chance that one of them won't make it. Doesn't mean it hurts any less to see him laying in a hospital bed, far too pale for comfort.

Guns hurt people, kill people. He carries one in self defense on the job; the unsub had carried one to inflict pain.

Rossi is lucky to be alive- Morgan knows this. The bullet could have hit him a little to the left and the older man would have been a body in the morgue. He would have bled out in Morgan's arms. Morgan doesn't like to think about it.

He's not sure he likes to think about how much he needs the older man.

"Morgan?" Hazy brown eyes stare up at him, silently asking what happened.

"Hey." He slides closer in his uncomfortable plastic chair, reaching out and grasping Rossi's hand before he can think too much about it. "You were shot." Morgan explains gently.

"Oh." Rossi blinks and he can see how exhausted the other man is. "The unsub?"

Morgan clears his throat feeling something dark well up in his chest at the mention of the man.

"I shot him." Rossi studies him for a moment, and then weakly tugs him forwards.

"Come here." The older man is the one that's hurt and he's still trying to comfort Morgan. Still, he allows himself to be led onto the edge of the bed. He knows the others will be there soon with flowers and relief and Reid's magic tricks.

He leans over Rossi, carefully making sure he doesn't jostle the other man and kisses him. It's gentle but intense; pouring into it all the fear he had felt when he had seen Rossi fall.

He never wants to feel that fear again.

DI

The team just isn't the same without JJ. Logically he knows she'll be back in a week or so but he still misses her. They all do- she's family and he could really use family at the moment.

Jordan had joined them and he and Rossi had kind of fallen apart. He's not really sure what happened, he's been trying to figure it out for over a month now.

He knows that Rossi- that Dave had heard him tell the suspect that he didn't know what it was like to love another man. That's the only thing he can think of though- everything else, his flirting with Jordan, with Penelope- it's just who he is. He thought Rossi understood that.

Maybe that's what broke them. Or at least part of it.

He didn't mean it, or at least he doesn't think he meant it; it's complicated. Derek's pretty new to this, not just this serious relationship but a serious relationship with _David Rossi_. Rossi has a distinct lack of curves.

So now Jordan is leaving, JJ's returning and he and Rossi are…stuck.

Emily thinks they're being idiots. She's told him repeated, probably told Dave too, but they're both good at being stubborn.

Derek thinks that Emily is probably right- his bed has felt cold and too large since Rossi cleared out all his stuff. He'll be watching TV and turn to comment on something and no one will be there.

He gives in; he's been stubborn long enough.

Morgan finds himself at Dave's door in the early hours of the morning, unable to sleep.

Rossi answers the door after the second knock; he takes in the haggard expression and dark smudges under the older man's eyes and knows he's not the only one unable to sleep.

"I-" He begins but can't continue. He feels it, he knows he does but he just can't say it. Not yet.

Rossi just nods and opens his arms. Derek's missed this, it's been like an itch at the back of his head for months, and he hadn't realized how much he's missed it.

Derek's arms go around Dave's waist as they kiss away the void that had formed between them.

Then he's led into the house and up to the bedroom, curling around the other man as he sleeps peacefully for the first time in weeks.

DI

The couch really isn't meant to fit two grown men- logically he knows this, personally he doesn't care. A couple of years ago he never would have considered this, would have thought anyone who suggested it to be crazy. But he's happy- the word is used too often and doesn't really describe how he feels but he's not really sure how else to describe the warmth that blankets him.

Derek can fell the steady heart beat under his hand as he rests his body carefully atop Dave's. Dinner plates still sit on the table, their work clothes shed in favor of civvies and now they're stretched out on the couch happily making out.

He can't remember the last time he just made out without the promise of sex in the near future. They're both much too tired for anything more.

But there are words bubbling up, trying to escape past his lips while they lay there, dozing and exchanging the odd kiss. Derek's not sure how to keep them inside; he's not sure he wants to anymore. It's a big step, one he takes seriously. They live together for the most part, work together, spend their free time together- everything could go terribly wrong. Things had gone terribly wrong but he remembers those months where Jordan had been on the team and his and Dave's breakup and he knows he doesn't want to be without this man ever again.

"I love you." Derek holds his breath, not sure Dave heard the whispered confession. It's his first time, he's never said 'it' before, was never ready. It was a different thing entirely to say it to Penelope every day. This was _Dave_. Now he's put himself on the line.

Calloused hands tug him slightly until he has no choice but to look at the older man.

There's openness between them now that wasn't quite there before; he feels naked, exposed, but it's not a horrible feeling.

"I love you too." Dave's voice echoes over the quiet drone of the television and the traffic outside.

A smile breaks out across his face, one that keeps growing larger and larger and refuses to go away. He probably looks crazy, like he's had too many meds but Dave's the only one that can see him and he's fine with that.

This time when they kiss it's sweeter and deeper and full of promises."|


End file.
